


Myself

by WanderingScout



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec and Magnus are smitten, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Jace Wayland, Omega Jace Wayland, Soft Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: Jace decides to stop taking the drugs that hide his omega nature and embrace his true self, finding happiness and love along the way.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is just a two-chapter fic I’m working on. Have never written in the Shadowhunters fandom before, but thought I’d give it a whirl. I hope you enjoy 😊
> 
> This is slash of the triad variety with alpha/beta/omega dynamics.
> 
> I do not own Shadowhunters.

Jace slipped into the loft that he shared with Magnus and Alec as quietly as he could. He had been out late on a mission and didn’t want to wake up the sleeping couple. After everything that had gone down, the couple had worried about Jace living on his own and insisted that he move in with them. To be honest Jace hadn’t really put up much of a fight, he didn’t want to be alone either. Even if it did sometimes make him feel more alone then ever when he watched how sweet Alec and Magnus were together. It was quite unusual for two alphas to be mated, but the two just worked.

Jace let out a soft sigh, he doubted he would ever have anything like that. He was just… too broken. Too damaged from years of abuse. He also wasn’t being honest with everyone about his true designation. Everyone thought that he was a beta, but the truth was that he was, in fact an omega. An extremely rare male omega. Valentine had drugged him from the time he was young, with an extremely powerful drug that pretty much supressed everything omega about him. Well, it supressed his scent and heats, but it didn’t supress his omega tendencies, though Valentine did his best to beat those out of him. Valentine had been ashamed of his son… the drug that he had been shot with lasted for years.

Jace wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he finally felt safe for the first time, in probably his whole life or if it was just living with two wonderful alphas but he had found that his omega was trying to make its needs known much more forcefully lately. The last shot must be wearing off and Jace was considering, for the first time, not getting it again. Not that he had had a choice any other time but now he considered letting his omega status be known and perhaps seeing if there was someone out there for him. That he might be as happy with, as Alec and Magnus were together. He had even been seeing someone, a therapist, to help him deal with everything that he had gone through and how to process his emotions in a healthier way, it was helping.

He had started trying to embrace his omegan needs, firstly by spending a ridiculous amount of money on the softest most luxurious sheets and blankets for his bed. He had spotted them and hadn’t been able to physically stop himself from clutching the dark green sheets to his chest, burrowing his face in the soft material. So, he had brought them, and a huge matching blanket. He had never built a nest before, but he thought his omega was itching to do so.

He crept across the lounge room, making his way to his room, breathing a sigh of relief when he made it without waking Alec or Magnus. He ducked into his bathroom and had a quick shower, rinsing away the evidence of the fight he had just been in, before pulling on his softest pyjamas and crawling into bed.

He let his mind wander as he got comfortable. He could admit that he was nervous about telling people the truth about his secondary gender. He was strong and fierce and had worked hard to get to where he is at in his life, he didn’t want people to treat him differently when they found out he was an omega. Omega’s could still go out on missions, still fight, but they were rarely sent on the important missions and there were actually very few warrior Shadowhunter’s who were omegas. There was, however, a small part of him that longed to be treated differently. To be cherished and protected, to have someone else take the lead, to be wrapped in soft things and just be allowed to _rest._ Because Jace was weary, the kind of weary that came from a lifetime of struggles.

He fell asleep imagining strong arms holding him close.

He awoke the next morning to a sharp knock on his door. Before he could even pry his eyes open the door flung open, Jace could tell by the footsteps that it was his parabatai. Jace rolled over, groaning as he sat up.

“Alec? What time is it?”

“Late enough that you should already be up. What time did you get home last night?” Alec asked, voiced laced with concern.

“Err” Jace couldn’t actually remember what time he had gotten home, just that it was late.

“Just what I thought. Come on, up, Magnus has made us both breakfast.”

Alec walked out of the door without another word. Jace groaned before slowly pulling himself out of bed. He didn’t bother changing, Alec and Magnus had seen him in his pyjamas before.

He wandered into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Magnus and Alec couldn’t help but stare at the adorably ruffled sight before them.

“Late night?” Magnus asked lightly, as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.

“Mmm. These look amazing, thank you Magnus.” Jace said dodging the question as he shovelled the pancakes into his mouth.

Magnus gave him a fond look before digging into his own pancakes.

“Any plans for the day?” Magnus asked.

“I should probably drop by the institute, see if they need me for anything.”

Alec scowled. “I can tell you, as head of the institute, that they don’t. Today is your day off, if I see you anywhere near the institute today, I will not be pleased.”

Jace bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his smile, he loved when his parabatai got all protective of him, not that he would ever tell Alec that.

“I’m having a home day, if you would like to join me?” Magnus interceded. “We could watch a movie.”

Jace looked outside at the rain lashing the windows and thought a movie day sounded like a wonderful idea. So, without any fuss he agreed.

Alec and Magnus both stared at him in surprise, they thought it was going to take a lot more convincing than that.

“Well, I better go and get ready for work” Alec said, standing up from the table. Jace nodded, not really paying attention as Magnus and Alec both left the room.

“Our little beta was more amenable to staying home today than we anticipated, he must be more tired than we thought.” Magnus said, pulling Alec into his arms as soon as they had entered their room.

Alec nodded. “That therapist he is seeing is helping, I think.”

Magnus nodded. “He looked absolutely adorable when he wandered out for breakfast this morning. All rumpled from sleep, cheeks pink” the warlock whispered in his mates ear, causing a shudder to run down Alec’s spine.

“Imagine how sweet it would be waking up to that in our bed every morning?” Magnus murmured as he ground his hard erection into Alec’s arse.

Alec groaned throatily. “It would be perfect. But Jace doesn’t want that.”

Magnus just hummed. Alec had been desperately in love with Jace for years and the fact that he now loved Magnus had not lessened his feelings at all. Magnus’ own love for the gorgeous blonde and developed during the war and only solidified more since Jace had moved into the loft with them.

He wanted to start courting the little beta, but his mate was so scared of rejection, of damaging their relationship with Jace that he refused. He knew his mate would take some convincing, he would wait, for now. He pushed his tall shadow hunter onto the bed, intent on enjoying him fully before Alec had to leave for the institute.

Out in the kitchen Jace sat sipping a glass of juice, enjoying the quiet, when the scent of alpha arousal hit him. It was very faint but still there and Jace blushed fiercely imagining what Alec and Magnus were up to in their room to create that scent. That was it then, the drugs were definitely wearing off if he was able to start smelling scents fully again. Usually he could scent practically nothing, like a usual beta. That meant that soon his own scent would start returning. He chewed on his lip, feeling anxious. He tried to focus on what his therapist had said about being himself and not letting Valentine rule his life and decisions anymore. He would need to organise a family gathering soon and tell those closest to him that he was an omega before it became too apparent. He smiled softly at the thought, that he has a family. Sure, it may be a little unconventional, but it was his family none the less.

To distract himself from the faint scent of alpha arousal he went into his bedroom and grabbed his new, so very soft, blanket and dragged it out to the loungeroom, wrapping it wound himself before curling up on the lounge. He flicked the TV on and started watching a cooking show, looking for some new ideas.

It wasn’t much longer before Alec and Magnus emerged, both looking pleased with themselves. Jace felt his cheeks heat slightly avoiding eye contact as Alec walked over and ruffled his hair bidding him goodbye. Alec and Magnus shared a look before Magnus opened a portal and Alec walked through to his office at the institute.

Jace took a deep breath, trying to ignore the alpha arousal still in the air. It was going to be a big adjustment getting used to everything once he fully embraced his omega side.

Magnus sat next to Jace on the lounge and had to stop himself from cooing at the blonde beside him, all wrapped up in a soft green blanket.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” Magnus said. Jace just side eyed the warlock for a moment before focusing back on the TV.

“What do you want to watch?” the blonde grunted.

“You choose.”

Jace nodded and chose a movie he thought they would both enjoy, before settling in comfortably to watch. As the day wore on, they took turns choosing movies, Jace eventually got over his embarrassment of the morning and was back to laughing and joking around with his favourite warlock. Magnus summoned them snacks and then lunch and Jace couldn’t remember the last time he had had such a relaxing day.

By the afternoon Jace lay snuggled against Magnus’ side, his poor touched starved omega, soaking in the warmth from the strong alpha. Jace felt safe and relaxed as he leaned against Magnus, subtly breathing in the others soothing scent. Rosewood with just a hint of honeysuckle.

Alec returned home not long after to find his parabatai curled around his mate, his face pressed into Magnus’ neck, the younger sound asleep.

“What’s he doing?” Alec whispered tentatively as he walked forward and ran his hands through Jace’s soft hair.

“He’s been pressed against my side for the last few hours, I think our little beta is a bit touch starved.” Magnus explained.

That made sense, Alec thought. Jace hardly every let anyone touch him, years of abuse conditioning him that touch only brought pain.

“Perhaps we should try initiating some subtle touches to help with that?” Magnus said with a little smirk, causing Alec to roll his eyes. But he nodded nonetheless, anything to make his parabatai happy.

Alec went to have a shower and by the time he came back Jace was awake, though still snuggled against Magnus.

“That’s a nice blanket” Alec said. “Is it new?”

Jace blinked sleepily up at Alec. “Oh, yeah, it’s so soft” he said with a hum, running his fingers over the soft material.

“Do you think we could have a family dinner this weekend?” Jace asked out of nowhere.

Magnus and Alec shared another look.

“Of course, sweetheart, any reason why?”

Jace shifted nervously, a sure sign of guilt in the shadow hunter. “Nope, no reason. Just miss everyone that’s all.”

“OK, I will contact the usual crowd. Say 6pm Saturday?”

Saturday night rolled around quicker then Jace would’ve liked, but soon he found his home filled with the closest people in his life. Magnus and Alec, as well as Clary, Simon, Luke, Isabelle and his grandmother Imogen. He had cooked Spaghetti bolognaise for dinner, something that everyone would enjoy. He tried to act normal, chatting with Clary and Isabelle about a mission they had gone on last week, catching up with his grandmother, it was wonderful but didn’t stop his anxiety from growing. What would everyone think? He knew that peoples views on omegas were not what Valentine and taught him, but he couldn’t help but worry.

As they sat down to eat Jace knew that he had to do it now or he wouldn’t be able to eat a bite of food.

He stood and cleared his throat nervously, gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

“So, I have an announcement to make” Jace tried to sound like his usual confident self but it came out more vulnerable than he would have liked.

He decided to just get straight to the point. “I’m an omega.”

A shocked silence greeted the statement.

“Huh?” Simon said. “Aren’t you a beta?”

“No, actually I’m an omega” Jace grunted.

“Perhaps you best explain, sweetheart” Magnus said gently.

“I’m an omega, Valentine gave me very powerful drugs that supressed my scent and heats and did his best to beat my omegan instincts out of me.”

A ripple of anger went around the table. Jace swallowed thickly as he continued.

“I can feel that the last shot I received is wearing off and rather then get another, I thought I would try just… being myself.”

He pulled nervously on the hem of his shirt, waiting for someone to say something. He glanced at his parabatai but Alec was sitting with his mouth hanging open, eyes glazed.

It was Luke who recovered first.

“I think that’s a great idea Jace. Those shots sound horrible. Ah, how do you feel about it?” The alpha was clearly struggling with the right thing to say.

“A bit nervous but a bit excited as well. I think it will all be overwhelming at first, but it will be nice not to have to hide who I am.”

“That’s wonderful Jace” Clary said with a smile, giving him a hug. “It will be nice to have another omega around here.”

Isabelle got up to hug him as well and soon he was surrounded by everyone, hugging him and offering words of support. He nearly melted at all the attention and before he knew what he was doing he let out a soft purr. Everyone around him froze for a moment and then pretended like nothing had happened, squeezing Jace just a little bit tighter.

Alec felt his heart pounding in his chest at the sweet, content sound that Jace was making. The sound an omega makes when they’re happy.

Jace pulled back slightly, “I wanted to tell you all before my scent came through again and if I’m acting at all odd in the next few months, please, just ignore me.”

Everyone let out a chuckle at that, before returning to their seats.

“A male omega huh” Izzy said with a smirk. “You’re going to have all the alphas and betas trying to court you.”

Alec glowered at the idea of anyone even getting close to Jace.

Jace blushed darkly at that, “no one will want to court me” he said in denial.

“I don’t know” Izzy said, a shit eating grin on her face. “I’m sure there will be a few who are interested.”

Luke rolled his eyes at her antics.

“Wait” Simon interrupted. “You’ve slept around heaps Jace, how is it that it hasn’t come out that you’re an omega before now?”

Jace looked slightly offended at that.

“Darling, remember how we talked about you thinking before speaking” Clary said with a slightly exasperated look on her face.

Simon flushed at her words. “Sorry! It’s just, well, how hasn’t it?”

Jace pushed his spaghetti around his plate, not meeting anyone’s eyes as he spoke.

“I- I never actually slept with any of those people, maybe a few blow jobs in club toilets but that’s it. I haven’t actually had sex with anyone, I was too scared about my secret coming out, and I wasn’t ready for that before now.”

The glass Alec was holding cracked and shattered in his hand, causing Jace to startle slightly, everyone at the table looked equally shocked, though whether it was because of Jace’s announcement or the broken glass, he couldn’t tell.

Simon nodded in understanding.

“Let us know if you need anything at all” Luke said sincerely.

Jace nodded gratefully and everyone returned to their meals and usual topics of conversation.

It felt like eternity before everyone had left, but finally they were gone and Alec and Magnus were alone in their room. Alec growled as he threw his mate on to their bed, crawling over him and ripping his clothes from his body. Kissing, licking and biting every bit of skin that was exposed to him. Alec felt like he was in a frenzy as he thought about the fact that Jace was an omega. An untouched omega. He loved Jace no matter what his designation, but there was something primal inside of him that howled at the idea of claiming the blonde omega.

Magnus wasn’t faring much better; he had been hard since Jace had made the announcement at dinner. Sitting uncomfortably for hours as his cock pushed painfully against his zipper had not been fun.

“He could be our omega, Alec” Magnus gasped out as Alec poured some lube over his fingers and began preparing him quickly.

“Imagine him here with us, spread out on our bed. Moaning and dripping wet for our knots.”

Alec let out a harsh growl at that, pulling his own pants off quickly and pushing hungrily into his waiting mate, causing both alphas to moan wantonly.

“He could take our knots you know. Omega’s are made for it.”

Alec’s thrusts turned harsh and erratic, Magnus reached down and started pumping his own cock quickly. Both were too on edge at the thought of Jace to last very long. Alec reached down and gripped his own knot firmly, squeezing it as he grunted and came within his mate. Magnus came a moment later, covering both their chests and stomachs with cum.

Panting Alec pulled out and curled next to Magnus.

“We would treat him so well” Magnus whispered. “Shower him with love and affection, make sure he never wanted for anything.”

Alec nodded, “let’s give him a bit of time to adjust to being an omega before we start courting him. If we start now, he will think it’s only because he’s an omega, even though we wanted him just as much when we thought he was a beta.”

Magnus nodded, “agreed.”

Magnus waved his hand, their cooling cum vanishing from themselves and the sheets, before pulling their blankets up and snuggling together for sleep.

When Jace walked into the kitchen the next morning, he paused for a moment. Worried that Alec and Magnus would start treating him differently after his announcement last night.

The pair looked up with their usual morning greetings “Good morning Jace,” before returning to their own conversation and breakfasts.

Jace sat at the table, pulling a box of cereal and some milk toward him as he tried to ignore the twinge of disappointment that twisted low in his belly. There is no reason to be disappointed he chided himself as he started eating. But he could admit to himself that a tiny part of him had hoped, had longed that things would be different. He should’ve known better. Alec and Magnus were perfect together and had shown no interest in having an omega join their relationship. Especially one as damaged as Jace.

He ate in silence, missing the looks of concern Magnus and Alec shot each other.

Alec and Magnus kissed goodbye, before the warlock opened a portal to the institute for Alec and Jace. As soon as they stepped through, Jace waved goodbye to Alec, calling over his shoulder “I better head to the training rooms.”

Alec watched his parabatai for a moment before heaving a sigh and heading for his own office.

The next few days continued along in the same manner. Jace wasn’t feeling too different yet, aside from developing his love for soft and comfortable things. He now had more pillows and blankets, as well as soft comfortable clothes to wear around the loft. He loved it. He had also started noticing scents more, he found it fascinating. Alphas usually had thick earthy scents, while, omegas were sweeter, betas were a milder pleasant mixture of the two. He also never realised before that scents could give indications to how a person was feeling emotionally. Sadness, anger would make a scent sour, heavier. While happiness and contentment made a scent sweeter, lighter. He had never realised how much he had been missing out on. Just the other day he had said something careless to Underhill, normally Jace wouldn’t have even thought twice about the fly away comment, but the soured scent of the alpha had Jace turning around and apologising. He even ran his hand down Underhill’s arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner, though he couldn’t really be sure, having not been comforted much in his life. Underhill had been so shocked, that Jace had just smiled awkwardly before running off.

About two weeks after his announcement, he emerged from his room and immediately noticed the way Magnus and Alec stiffened as he neared, before he could say anything Alec turned and sniffed, Magnus opening his mouth and sucking in a heaving gulp of air.

“What’s up?” Jace said, looking confused. “I swear I took a shower when I got home last night.” As he lifted his shirt up and sniffed it.

“Your scent” Alec gasped.

Jace’s eyes widened when Alec let out a small growl.

“What’s wrong?” Jace said in concern, moving closer to Alec.

“Nothing darling” Magnus said, his voice sounding strained. “Your scent is coming through and we haven’t smelled it before… it is quite, overwhelming.”

“Overwhelming? How?” Jace said with a frown. Then what they had said sunk in. “Wait! You can smell my scent!?” He rushed toward them, causing Alec to take two hasty steps back.

Jace stopped, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched his parabatai and his parabatai’s mate. “You don’t like my scent” he said quietly, eyes downcast. He felt vulnerable, the first alphas to scent him and they were practically recoiling from him.

“No! No, not at all” Magnus rushed to reassure him. “Your scent is amazing, like fresh green apples and honey.”

Jace looked at them doubtfully, he didn’t believe them, they were probably just trying to spare his feelings. He reached his hand up to cover the scent gland at his neck self-consciously and slowly backed out of the room.

“I think I’ll go have a shower and head in early this morning.”

Magnus groaned as Jace fled toward his own room.

“Well, that could have gone better” the warlock said with a sigh.

Alec rubbed his face wearily as he went to open up a few windows to help clear the room.

“Sorry, I- his scent was just so enticing, I could barely control myself. I’ve never smelt anything like it.”

Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. “I do not blame you my love, I was similarly affected, it was only hundreds of years of well-built self-control that stopped me from ravishing our little omega right here in the kitchen. In all my years I have never smelt anything like it.”

Magnus reached down and palmed himself through his pants, he was aching.

They heard the front door slam, Jace was gone, hadn’t waited for Alec or a portal today.


End file.
